Fanfiction, Andres G, CRAZY LOVE
by AndresGalleguillos
Summary: Egeus does not wan't Lysander to marry his lovely daughter Hermia. Hermia told her dad to give Lysander a chance. Egeus showed up to Lysander's house and they talked about Hermia and they concluded that in order for Lysander to be with Hermia he had to fight with Demetrius and the one who dies first loses and the one who survives. Lysander won the battle and he married Hermia.


Crazy Love

"No Hermia! I already told you that you are never going to be with that guy!" said Egeus angrily.

"It is my life! You don't have the right to tell with whom can i be or with whom i can't be!" said Hermia very desperate.

"You deserve a better man that Lysander, he is nothing." said Egeus firmly.

"Give him a chance! you don't know him!" said Hermia very desperate.

"I don't want to know him! I just know what people say about him. You have to marry Demetrius and thats my final decision!" said Egeus firmly.

"What do they say about him?!"said Hermia very curiously.

"People say that he is a bad guy and that he just uses women." said Egeus.

"That's a lie! Lysander is a good man, talk to him, get to know him better." said Hermia.

"Fine! I'll talk to him but this is his first his daughter." said Egeus.

"Hi sir! nice to meet you I'm Lysander." said Lysander very decently.

"I know who you are ,i just came here to tell you to get away from my daughter! She is going to marry Demetrius!" said Egeus very strictly.

"Sir, I love your daughter I'm not staying away from her I'm sorry, but if you want to take Hermia away from me i'll fight for her love." said Lysander very passionate talking about how he loves Hermia.

"Okay! So you are going to fight Demetrius for Hermia's love, the rules are that the one who dies first loses. If you win you will have Hermia's love and my approval. The fight is in the fighting center your weapons will be Swords, Tomahawks, and a Shield." said Egeus.

"Okay I'll fight with Demetrius sir I'll do whatever it takes to win Hermia's Love." said Lysander accepting the challenge.

"Dad what did you tell Lysander?! Did you like him?! Can I be with him?!" said Hermia very anxious and Curiosly."

"Yes I talked to him, in order to be with him, he will have to fight Demetrius and if he kills Demetrius, You can be with him forever, but if Demetrius kills Lysander he will have to marry you and be with you the rest of your life!" said Egeus.

"How could you do that! Are you crazy or what?!" said Hermia.

"That's the only choice i can give you and if you want to be with Lysander that's the only chance that you can be with him!" said Egeus.

"Fine!" said Hermia very worried.

(Egeus and Demetrius meet to talk about the Battle)

"Hi Demetrius, I came here to tell you that you will fight Lysander a lover of Hermia to win her love, but to win her love yo have to kill Lysander, if you want to marry her." said Egeus very worried because he thinks that Demetrius can lose the battle.

"Fine Sir, That would be easy he is nothing haha!" said Demetrius showing of because he thinks that he is going to win the battle easily.

"It better be easy!" said Egeus very worried telling Demetrius that he has to win.

(Lysander and Hermia meet to talk about the fight)

"Hermia!" said Lysander. "Lysander!" said Hermia.

(They hug each other)

"My dear I don't want you to die!" said Hermia very scared because she does not wan't Lysander to die.

"Calm down dear! I will fight for your love so i'm putting all my effort and strength to this fight!" said Lysander.

"I love you, you are my hero and I don't want you to die!" said Hermia very worried again.

"I will not die believe me!" said Lysander telling Hermia to don't worry about him.

"Fine bye dear I have to leave, my dad will notice that i'm not at my house, I Love You!" said Hermia worried because his dad will notice that she is not at her house.

"Bye! Love you too!" said Lysander.

(they kiss each other)

(The day of the battle arrived)

" So, today is the day, it has arrived. Rules are simple the first person to die loses and the one who wins wins Hermia's Love. The weapons are on each other's sides choose the one that you like more. Are you guys ready?" said Egeus telling the rules.

"Yes!" said Lysander telling that he is ready.

"Yes!" said Demetrius telling that he is ready.

"So let the battle begins! Fight!" said Egeus starting the battle.

(Lysander and Demetrius start fighting)

(Lysander threw a tomahawk to Demetrius' head and Demetrius died)

"Aaaaaaa!" Lysander screamed with a victory voice.

"Wooooo!" Hermia celebrated and danced happily because Lysander won the battle.

(Lysander and Hermia start kissing)

(Egeus tries to kill Lysander but, he fails So Lysander and Hermia escaped to Athens to get marry and live happily ever after)


End file.
